Virtual Reality and Augmented Reality (VR/AR)
Virtual Reality (VR) is a type of human-computer interaction using computer and sensor technology. VR generates a virtual environment with realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment (or create an imaginary setting) to simulate a user's physical presence in this environment, and to interact with the environment.
Augmented Reality (AR) is a live view direct or indirect of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. AR computes the real-time position and angle of a camera, and adds corresponding images, videos, etc., to combine a virtual environment with the real-world environment and provide interaction between users and the environment. For example, in monitor-based AR, the computing device combines real world images captured by a camera with the virtual environment generated by the computing device, and outputs the combined view on the display for users.
Hardware components for AR usually include processor, display device, sensors and input devices. Suitable display devices may include head-mounted display (HMD), eyeglasses or monitors of computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. For example, HMDs use sensors to allow the system to align virtual information with the physical world and adjust accordingly with the user's head movements. Eyeglasses often use cameras to intercept the real world view and re-display its augmented view through the eye pieces.
With continuous improvement of the computation ability of portable electronic products, augmented reality is now widely used in various fields.
Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM)
In order to allow a user to “wander” in a virtual or augmented environment, one needs to consider the moving of a user wearing an AR/VR device. In this situation, the AR/VR device can be regarded as a robot, which leads to the problem of vision recognition. Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) solves the problem. SLAM helps a robot locate itself while moving based on its estimated location and the map, and build an incremental map of the environment to achieve self-location and navigation. In AR/VR, location information may be provided by SLAM, and an AR/VR device may build a map and generate an environment using the map.
With continuous improvement of AR/VR technologies, it is proposed to apply AR/VR to real physical model display, for example, to sand table display.
Sand table display is needed in various fields, such as military affairs, real estate, education, etc., as an important way to convey information. However, traditional sand table display has its drawbacks.
First, the cost of traditional sand tables is relatively high, and it is difficult to be modified in real-time. Second, traditional sand tables need to be presented in the same physical space with the audience and therefore is not suitable for remote presentation. Third, traditional sand tables have limited interaction methods with audiences or operators.
On the other hand, virtual sand table display based on VR/AR may be employed. Usually, a virtual sand table is overlapped on a plane surface, and the audience need to wear special devices (for example, special helmet or glasses) to watch the virtual or augmented effect. This kind of display has high demands on devices, and does not support simultaneous watch of a plurality of people.
Therefore, the present disclosure proposes to combine virtual information into real physical model (such as, a sand table) using AR technology. In this way, the virtual physical model may be combined with the real physical model to provide a more vivid display of the real physical model.